A conventional water jet mechanism for cars generally involves the installation of a water jet assembly or valve in a casing, whereby a motorist switches on or off the water jet mechanism to spray water or a cleaning liquid onto a windshield, and a wiper moves to brush off dirty matter from the windshield. In other words, the conventional water jet mechanism has only a liquid spraying function. But, the water jet device is located at an engine hood that has the best position for front vision. Mere liquid spraying function could not develop full and effective utilization, such as identification of a driving vehicle, an emergency alarm signal, or such effects.
Another type of light-emitting water jet mechanism for cars has been disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 454725 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,618, wherein;
The water jet mechanism for cars disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 454725 relates to a depressed groove at a front of a ball valve of a fixing unit, inside the depressed groove being a flattened water jet hole, at two ends of the depressed groove being semi-circular flap blocks, thereby using a U-shaped regulator of the depressed groove and the flap blocks inserted and rotated to adjust the direction of jet, and the flattened water jet hole to obtain a larger area of water jet area, and at a rear of the fixing unit being an LED alarm lamp, emitting light to serve as a safety enhancement and a beautiful decoration; in such a structure, however, though an LED lamp is installed, it give out a single-color light that flashes on and off, serving as mere a decoration. Because the luminosity of the LED lamp is quite limited, its mere light provides inconspicuous effect as an alarm signal.
The water jet mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,618 relates to a spray nozzle installed at a rear end of a transparent base, at a front end of the base being a lighting component, which lights on during the spraying process or when the cleaning liquid is used out; such structure and its operation only when a spray liquid is used out has merely an indicative function advising the user of water spraying function and when the liquid needs topping up, it does not has the function of alarm to alert the motorist or other people beside him of an immediate emergency situation, or the function for enhancing driving safety during nighttime.
The present invention of water jet mechanism with composite control light-emitting modules has a base comprising of a front assembly unit for assembling a water jet assembly; a rear assembly unit providing at least two accommodating grooves, each accommodating a light-emitting member, and a module option control electrically connected to supply power and enable activation, thereby the user operates the module option control to drive two light-emitting members to independently or simultaneously emit light at the rear end of the water jet mechanism, creating a regular light, or colorful lights flashing on and off; which serves as an alarm signal in times of emergency, or a signal to enhance driving safety during nighttime, or a decorative article.